Ark the child of ice
by codyhobgood271
Summary: It's been four years, four long years, since his mother died and all Ark can do is survive and hide his unnatural gift from the world. But life has a way of changing things, and when he meets a couple of new friends, that's when things change.


**Well welcome ladies and gentlemen to my OC story. I hope you all like this first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing world of Gumball. I do own some of the OC in this story but not all of them.**

**Oh just one more thing Ark is 14 years old in the story right now.**

**Ark POV**

I'm running through the snow filled streets. I could hear the cop car sirens behind me in the distance as I ran. In front of me I could see an empty alley. I quickly ran into the alley and hid behind an old green dumpster. I stood there waiting and hoping that the cop car would just pass me by. I could hear the sirens getting louder. I held my breath as I heard the cop car slowly drive this way. I could see lights shining this way. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as I stood there thinking if I should make a run for it or not. I was about to make a run for it the light's shout off. I waited there for what seemed like hours to me before I took a peek from behind the dumpster. When I did I saw that the cop car was gone. I let out a deep sigh as I sat down on the ground behind the dumpster.

"Man that was way to close. I got way to sloppy that time." I said to myself.

I reached inside my brown sleeveless vest and pulled out a small piece of bread.

"I still can't believe that store owner was making such a big deal over this little piece of bread. Hell I mean it's not like he doesn't have more in the back of the store or anything." I said in irritation.

I tore off a small piece from the bread and put it in my mouth. I chewed it slowly in my mouth savoring every bite before swallowing it. I looked up at the sky I could see snow slowly falling from the light grey clouds.

'Man I hate when it snows. Nothing good ever happens when it does.' I thought to myself as I watch the snow fall.

I pulled out my black leather necklace that I always worn around my neck from inside my shirt. When I did I look at the bottom of the necklace to see the ice rock shaped pendant that hanged on it. I held the pendant in my free hand and stare deeply at it remembering all that has happen to me. I grasp the pendant tightly in my hand and closed my eyes As I did the memories played in my head till the end came.

I open my eyes and looked up at the sky one last time.

"I really hate snow." I said out loud.

I got up from where I was sitting. When I did I put the rest of the bread back inside my vest pocket and started walking down the empty alley in hopes of maybe finding shelter from the snow and cold weather, not because the cold bothered me but just because I wanted to get out of it.

"Let's see if I can find an empty box for me to stay in." I said to myself as I was walking.

The snow was starting to fall faster from the sky. After about ten minutes I was ankle-deep in snow but that was not a problem for me.

'Thank goodness I used to live in Greenland for five years as a kid before moving here.'I thought to myself as I kept walking in the deep snow.

After about five more minutes of walking I made it to the end of the alley. I saw car's drive right in front of me as I stood there.

'They're all probably driving home to be with their family's' I thought to myself.

When the word family hit me, I felt the sadness and anger grow inside of me.

"Family that's something I lost a long time ago." I said in a low sad/angry voice.

As I stood there, at the end of the alley, I saw a middle-aged female fox walking slowly down the alleyway with a young fox kid. Even though they were far off, I could see they were holding hands and could hear what they were saying.

"Mommy, can we go to the movies to see super dog again?" the young child begged his mother. The woman chuckled, "No dear, you've seen it plenty of times already." The child looked a little disappointed, "Hey, how bout we go to McDonald's for dinner." The mother asked, which in turn immediately cheered up the child. "The one with the play area?" He asked in his most polite tone. "Sure honey." "Yay!" The little fox said.

As I listen to both them talk. It reminded me of a memory from my past.

**Flashback seven years ago**

It was a warm summer's day in Elmore. At the park a little seven-year old fox named Ark was sitting by his mother under a tree. Ark sat there protectively looking after his mother as people walk by and played. Ark's mother looked over at her son with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why don't you go play with the other kid's?" Ark's mother asked.

Ark turned his head around and looked at his mother. "I'm ok mommy. I want to be with you and make sure no bad people hurt you." Ark said.

His mother just smiled back at her little boy. She knew he had a big heart and cared a lot about her. He always cared more about others than he did himself. It made her so proud to have a son like him. She looked at her son and smiled.

"Thank you sweetie but I'm fine. You can go play with the other kids." His mother said in a caring voice.

"Are you sure mommy? Will you be ok?" Ark asked his mother in a worried voice.

His mother stretched her paw out and affectionately ruffled his black furred head for a few seconds and then stopped. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Yes Ark I'm sure I'll be find." His mom said.

Ark wanted to play with the kids but he did not want to leave his mom alone.

"You promise?" Ark asked in a worried voice as he looked his mother in the eyes.

His mother gave him a big smile. "I promise." She said.

Ark gave her one of his biggest smiles, ran up to her, and gave her the biggest hug he could possibly give her.

"I love you mommy." Ark said as he rubbed his head against her shoulder as he hugged her.

His mother put her arms around her son and returned the hug. "I love you to Ark." His mom said.

They both stayed like that for about fifteen seconds before his mother let go of him. She put her hand under her son's chin and lifts his head up so that they were looking at each other face to face.

"Now go play with the other kids and have fun." His mother said in a loving voice.

Ark smiled and nods his head at his mother. After that turned around and started running to the playground to go play with the kids.

**End of Flashback**

**Ark's POV**

A smile was on my face as the memories played in my head but my smile quickly faded way when I heard what seemed to be a young child screaming. I walked out of the alley that I was in and walked onto the sidewalk. I looked around to see where the scream came from. I looked left and right but I did not see anyone. A few seconds passed by and I was about to forget about it and head back to alleyway that I came from when all of a sudden I heard I heard the scream again but this time I was able to hear where the screaming was coming from thanks to my fox ears. The screaming was coming from an alleyway that was across the street of me.

I ran into the alleyway. When I got there I looked around but I saw nothing in there. Just then I heard the screaming again but this time it sounded like it was closer and it sounded like it was coming from deep inside the ally. I ran straight into the ally as fast as my fourteen year old legs would go, hoping that I was not too late.

I trudge through the snow as I press my body as the snow bounce off my shoes as another scream pierces through the air.

"Those police officers have time to chase a bread snatcher but not able to defend their own streets." I said with an angry growl.

I see the alley that is the source of all the screaming. I slow down slightly to not reveal my presences as I press my body against the cold brick wall as I slide against it looking over the corner. I stop as I gaze on what I am looking at. In front of me were two guys. One of them was a finger print and the other guy was a big looking polar bear. As I stood there behind the wall I could hear what they were saying.

"Does she have anything good on her?" The finger print guy hissed at his partner.

I looked over at The big polar bear like thug. I could see him holding his face.

"Grrrrr she bit me in the eye! I Can't see anything!" He growled.

"She?" I said in a low voice.

I looked passed both of them and what I saw made my body froze. Behind them in the snow layed a little girl gasping in pain. I watched as the polar bear walked over to her when he got there he grabbed her by her hair and lift her up. When he did that I was able to get a better look at her. She was a tiny purple bat. She was wearing a white coat and heavy-set of pants. I saw the thug clench her hair strongly with his hand. I could hear her let out another scream from her lips.

As I watched this happen memories of my father hitting my defenceless mother played through my mind as I glare. I hated when the strong pick on the weak, no honor or courage, just some more cowards.

I watch the finger print guy walked up to her as his partner held her up by her hair.

"Well if you don't have anything good then I guess your useless to us." The finger print guy said.

Just after he said that I saw him pull out a knife from his pocket and held it up to her neck. When I saw this I felt a sharp pain in my chest. 'There going to kill this little girl.' I thought.

I shook my head. 'No not again. Not this time. I'm not going to watch someone die in front of me!' I said in my head.

I stepped out of the corner. "Hey how about you two pick on some one your own size!"

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Hope to see you all in the next chapter. :)**


End file.
